Your Own Disaster :
by nnihlus
Summary: “You must have meant a lot for him; Since you seem to be able to wipe the Fallen Prince’s grin off so easily” -- oneshot for SimplyxSaki BelOC --


Oneshot for; SimplyxSaki.

Disclaimer; don't own.

This changes from dream,past, future, past then future... just to let you know.

**

* * *

**

**Your own disaster.**

_In the end all she wanted to hear,_

_Was the sound of your voice saying three simple words._

'_I love you'_

* * *

_Blood, blood and blood._

_It was everywhere; the walls, the floors, even the ceiling, and a young girl stood in-between it all. Her eyes wide as she starred at all the dead bodies that just seemed to be crowding the room like there was party. She couldn't remember how she got here—or why there was blood everywhere, but deep inside her gut it felt like it was all her fault._

_Her legs started to move slowly, her entire body trembling making it hard to walk properly. As she was about the take another step, the trembling body collapsed on the floor, her eyes widened as she found herself face-to-face with one of the dead body. Deep red eyes starred into hers._

"_Papa?" she muttered, leaning forward and trying to nudge the corpse awake, it only rolled onto its side, dead. She sobbed and quickly stood up, and started running, away from the room—away from the blood—away from everything._

_She ran out of the huge mansion she was in and into the gardens—she was just a few steps into the gardens when her legs collapsed from exhaustion. She sobbed, and curled herself into a ball—trying to keep everything away._

"_Why the fuck do I have to come with you to this stupid thing?"_

"_An entire family was murdered, it's on the top priority for us—since they were a good ally,"_

"_What the fuck does this have to do with any of me?"_

"_Just teaching you,"_

_Her eyes flashed open as she heard the voice, pleaded for them to go away. She tried to stand up but her legs still wouldn't move from exhaustion. She suddenly saw their shadows from the voices come closer, she whimpered out of fear and kept trying to move._

"_What do we have here?" She looked up to see an aging man, light hair with gray streaks and kind light eyes behind glasses. His smile was warm as he stepped closer, then she noticed the other man—dark hair and… red eyes?_

_There was only one thing she could think about._

"_Papa?"_

* * *

I was rudely woken up from my dreams by an annoying poking right under my rips, somebody kept poking my with something sharp and it was starting to hurt. I growled and grabbed the blanket, turning away from where I thought the poking was coming from.

"Go to hell," I muttered.

"Voii. You're finally up,"

I sighed, leaning forward letting the blanket fall and looking at the person that had been poking me this entire time. I starred at the man with long silver hair and dark eyes standing next to bed, clad in a black leather uniform, his left arm was replaced by sword, I half glared at him.

"The hell you want, isn't it Saturday?" I growled out.

"It's never Saturday in this place," he muttered before turning back to me. "For you, hell it isn't. You fucking overslept again and everyone's pissy since they haven't gotten any food. Plus you're in my fucking bed,"

I looked around the room I was in, my friend here was right. I was in his room—I must have sneaked in here last night, guess I forget these things. I climbed off the bed and stretched a bit.

"Go make some goddamn breakfast, midget,"

I glared at him and then stalking out of the room. I didn't bother even changing my attire before walking into the kitchen, the staff were already there waiting for orders, I grabbed a piece of paper stuck on the back door that had 'Lilith" scrawled on it and opened it.

"Alright… today menu…" I called out what all the major members of the Varia wanted and everyone went to work. I started mixing for pancake mix when I heard the flap of the kitchen door begin opened.

"Not done yet Lulu—" I turned around to find someone who I wasn't expecting—blond hair covering eyes, a sadistic grin, purple and black stripped shirt behind a leather jacket and leather pants.

"Belphegor… Sorry, I thought you were someone else…" I muttered quickly before turning around and trying to finish the pancake batter; it was rather difficult with the audience I had. Bel kept starring at me… even if his eyes were covered by his hair, I could still feel his eyes on me—following my every move like if I was prey.

"Shishishishi~" He laughed. "Why is the Peasant so nervous? Is it because she's in a presence of a Prince?"

I almost dropped the batter from his words. I finally just decided there was no possible way to finish cooking the freaking pancakes with him there, I set them down—and called someone out for them to finish them. A guy who had nothing to do quickly grabbed them and got to work, all the way at the other side of the kitchen—I cursed in my mind that they had left me alone with him… oh why…

"Calm down Peasant," Bel chuckled again, the grin on his lips growing. "The Prince is just here to give a small reminder to her,"

I was suddenly pushed to the floor, it took me a moment to see that Bel body was pushed up against mine, one of his hands pinned both of my wrist on the top of my head. His other hand was right at my stomach. He grinned seeing my startled face.

His mouth crashed on mine, forcing my lips open with his tongue, tasting every part of me. His free hand went up my shirt, caressing skin and letting his fingers run up and down my sides. Everything about him was drawing me in, I wanted more. I kissed back—grinding my body against his.

I groaned as his lips left mine. He laughed and then suddenly I felt pain explode on my stomach. I looked down to see his knife's instead of his fingers rubbing circles on my stomach. The tears stung my eyes as I tried to rip out of his hold, but he kept me pinned down.

"What's wrong peasant? You were enjoying it… just a few seconds ago…"

* * *

"What do we have here?"

I looked up, and spit the blood that had pooled in my mouth and glared at my captors… fuckers… I hated them.

How did the hell I get here anyways? This was a mission to collect freaking information—simple, that's why Xanxus had sent me to it. It was quick and go, leave no trail behind. But then these bastards had caught me and then everything went downhill. How fucking great.

"Has she spoken?" The tall blond man asked the guard that had been watching me the past days.

"No, Rasiel-sama," He quickly replied, beads of sweat running down his face.

"Shishishi, so foolish," He chuckled. "You can go, Olgert?" He turned towards the dark skinned man with white hair that was following me. "Get me those knifes, would you?"

The man nodded before walking out of the room. I just starred at the blond one—oh how I hated him.

"Speaking would give you a quieter death," He said, grinning.

"Fuck you," I spat out. "You're nothing more than a fucking look-alike,"

Rasiel laughed loudly. It seemed I was so amusing to him… oh so amusing. "You got it mixed up; Bel is the one that's the look-alike. I'm the real Prince,"

Olgert came back in the room, holding a box. Rasiel grinned seeing them and quickly opened them. My eyes widened as familiar knifes came into my view. He grinned, holding them by invisible wires—just like Bel did.

"I was ordered to kill you~" He chuckled again, stepping closer, grabbing my hair and lifting my head back so I was starring right at him, where his eyes would be if they weren't covered by hair.

"But one last chanceee. Talk to the real prince, or die,"

"Rather eat shit!"

"Shishishi~" He brought the knife to me neck, slowly pressing harder into my skin; I could feel the sticky wet blood running down my shirt. "Last words?"

"You really are the fallen one," He frowned now. "You will always be, The Fallen Prince."

* * *

I slammed the door opened, and then closed with was much power as my wounded self could do. I wanted to cause as much sound as possible—I was so pissed.

The one in the room, jumped up then glared seeing me. I glared right back, just standing at my spot near the door.

"The fuck you want, Midget?"

"Can't sleep," I muttered—slowly making my way into his bed, finding a comfortable position and then snuggling into the pillow. He growled, muttering something about 'his fucking bed' but I didn't care.

"You know, if you hate him so much then stop putting up with this shit," Squalo stated. As he looked towards me.

"That's the thing…" I started. "There's not possible way for me to hate him,"

* * *

He couldn't help but keep starring and starring. She was there… but not like he last remembered, her body was scratched up and torn—her right arm was missing, and was completely cut, only fragment on bones that her killer seemed to be unable to cut in the first place.

To him—she still looked beautiful, but her eyes… they were still starring at him even though she was dead. Her eyes were still livid even if her soul was long gone. It made him guilt, terrible, a sinner.

'_Shit… getting soft again…_' he thought to himself, but he just couldn't step away from the body—he felt like if he couldn't just leave her there alone.

"Did you know her, Bel-sempai?" He looked back to the annoying Rookie he had to teach around. He was this annoying kid with a strange attitude and a weird sense a humor. For the hell of torturing the kid, he had made him get a frog hat—reminding him on Mammon.

He took a hand and closed her eyes, finally feeling a bit more at peace with himself—but he couldn't bring himself to grin. He suppressed a sigh.

"I did, but not anymore," He replied, before finally getting his feet to walk away, feeling a bit more at ease begin out of the room that just seemed to smell too much of her similar blood.

The teal-haired frog hat wearing teen though stayed in the room. He stared a couple of seconds at the lifeless body placed on a stainless steel table—ready for an undertaker to get it ready for a funeral. He stepped closer to the body, looking down at her face.

"You must have meant a lot for him," He finally spoke. "Since you seem to be able to wipe the Fallen Prince's grin off so easily"

* * *

(: I had so much fun writing this it should be illegal.

This is the wonderful prize a reader of my other story That B O Y : Those E Y E S; SimplyxSaki gets for begin my 69th reviewer.

SimplyxSaki; I hope you love this as much as I do(:

Even though it's a request oneshot, anyone who reviews will have my heart :D


End file.
